There are many applications for which professional tradespeople require the use of a conventional level. Such instruments have been vital in performing tasks associated with carpentry, bricklaying and blocklaying. Accordingly, it can be seen that such a tool is a practical necessity for many craftspeople that work in the construction industry.
A standard level is formed of a housing having opposing planar surfaces on all of its sides. The level thus presents a series of flat surfaces which rest against a surface, the horizontal or vertical quality of which is to be ascertained.
The horizontal or vertical character is determined by visual reference to liquid-filled transparent vials with an entrained gas bubble. The bubble naturally seeks the highest point within the vial due to the difference in density between the liquid and gas, in combination with the action of gravity. Accordingly, when the level is placed on a precisely horizontal surface, the bubble within the horizontal-determining vial will be positioned for viewing directly in the middle thereof. Likewise, the vertical nature of a surface is assessed by viewing the position of the entrained gas bubble in the vertical-determining vial.
It can thus be seen that conventional levels are used in a manner in which horizontal and/or vertical quality is determined at a local location. The level is placed against the surface whose horizontal and/or vertical character is to be determined and the craftsperson observes the position of the entrained gas bubble within the integral transparent vial.
The same craftspeople at times need to determine horizontal position at a remote location. This is particularly important when pouring footers for a structure that is being built on a graded tract. Surveying instruments are typically used to determine horizontal level at a distant location. Such surveying instruments generally require the setting up of a tripod upon which a scope is placed to view at a distance.
While conventional levels and conventional surveying instruments adequately perform their intended functions, a craftsperson who uses both types of devices is put to the expense of buying separate instruments. A need is thus identified for a combination level that allows the user to determine both horizontal and vertical character at a local location and horizontal character at a remote location. Such a device would be easy to manufacture and use and provide the versatility necessary to perform the variety of functions required by a craftsperson. The present invention is proposed to accomplish the above-described purposes.